


【VD！！！】Ragnarök

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: *杂糅了许多东西的战神4au（其实除了一部分故事线重合外别的啥也没有*瞩目！崽是蛋生的*瞩目！有原创二胎角色*充满老父亲和孩子互相治愈的关爱桥段*完结
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

序章

他站在那排榆树的末央。它们比更深处的那些林木矮上一些，散发出甜腻、新鲜的腐烂味道。一大丛铁线莲鞠在漫来的叶枝里，现在是冬天，通常这里是不覆雪的，这让它们的种子像云朵般簇挂在燃烧的苍穹边缘，远处的麦稻闪闪发光，母鸡啄起冻结土壤里僵死的蚯蚓。

一个公路巡警首先推开了谷仓的门，那是一扇从拍卖会上拍得的鹰式战斗机废件改装成的仓门。穿着正装的农场主人就是在这里被钉死的。等他们清理完干苜蓿混牧草的饲料袋后，他们从最底层的编织箱里发现了他的两个孩子的残肢。农场主人的妻子、孩子们的母亲在他的肚子里——至少头颅部分是如此。余下的则有一些在那丛长势喜人的美洲茶和母鸡们昨晚吃过的饲料残渣中能找到，全部清理出来大概得花上半个月时间。

幸好如今是冬天。

“听着，男孩，”

他站在那排榆树的末央，口袋里塞满了女巡警给的吉布森牌的软糖豆，直到一只紫啸鸫敛起翅膀落在他的肩上对着他的耳缘小声说话。

“你该回家了。”

他偏过头看了一眼紫啸鸫。鸟类从扑蓬的绒毛和呼吸中间散发出滚烫的热量，寒冷如同老天爷呕吐一样被倾倒进这片土地，雪花只冰冻匍匐在烟雾上方的洁净空气。

而当他迈开脚步，那只鸟立刻飞腾起来化作一只成年狮鹫领着他往森林深处去了。

1.

一窝狐狸崽子叼着几只花田鼠踌躇地越过涧溪，它们的动作矫健而轻盈；水边的疏生苇沿着雾气蒸腾的泥土生长开花，这让整片红松林弥漫起一股苦味；斜岩边上的砾石有过拧动和劈砍的痕迹。他猜那大概是他父亲应该留下的。一只刚从巢穴里醒过来的棕熊崽子好奇地冲他抽抽湿润的鼻子，他轻巧地翻过它们覆盖起青苔的家。再近一点，尼禄闻到了咸味奶油和蜂蜜的味道，他们的午餐不出意外的话还将有烤鹿排和茄豆炖煮过的树葛，甜点则是一勺冰淇淋球：铺在盘子里，拌上接骨木果、草莓酱或者一小块蜂巢。

狮鹫在嘀咕着些什么。它沉吟了一会儿小心翼翼地嘱咐道：“别试着对你父亲撒谎。”

尼禄踩碎了一团红松残丫，“你是间谍吗，格里芬？”

“我站在你这一边，小子。”格里芬飞到了接近太阳的地方，他的声音突然很渺远，苍穹开始变得透明了：这里的冬天在某些时候就有这样的景色，“别让我后悔。”

他们的庄园外边围着一圈长势茂盛的金钟柏树篱，烟雾在碧绿的树叶间窜溜，没完没了地冲那簇意外败落的金银忍冬炫耀。

隔天，尼禄想，隔天我就会把它扶起来栽进花盆里。他妈妈过去很喜欢那丛金银木——当然或许但丁只是更喜欢它结成的红果子。

“你到那个农场去了。”

尼禄犹豫了一下，停了脚步，格里芬愤愤地嘟囔着叫唤了几声飞快地融进他父亲赤裸的手臂里。

“我......”尼禄盯着他父亲的手臂，那团烟雾一样的墨迹游弋了一会儿便不再动弹，“......是的。”

但他父亲什么也没有说，没有责备也没有惩罚，他只是推开了门，

“吃饭。”他轻轻地环住尼禄的肩膀把他带进屋里。

尼禄在楼梯脚下站住。房间里亮堂堂的，餐桌上随意地累着一些玉米面包和滚烫的树葛，中央的蓝花瓷盘里是一大块浇上浓稠酱汁的烤鹿排，烘软的带皮马铃薯像压扁的太阳一样黄澄澄。

在炉膛火光照耀不到的地方，那里不见任何身影，但却不住地发出痛苦嘶哑的喊声。

尼禄的心砰砰直跳，但那似乎让一切更加寂静了，于是他往他父亲所在的方向靠拢了一些，立即地，尼禄意识到那东西注意到他了：像是马蹄刨地的声响，期间夹杂着一两句刺耳的辱骂和诅咒。

尼禄听不懂那是什么，但他的确能从那声音的恶意中猜测出一二。男孩抬头，他做好了面对一切可能的准备。

那是一张被绞死的脸，只是脸，在突然照耀的火光中燃烧，燃烧的一张脸。尼禄在今早的利乌斯农场的烟囱顶瞥见的一张脸：它狞笑着钻到农场男主人的皮肤里，用他的嘴唇啃噬了他妻子的血肉，用他的手指拽起他儿女的头发。当尼禄试图用草叉钉死它的时候，它又像一道烟雾一样从男人的喉咙里爬出来，躯壳中那双人类的蓝色眼睛里写满痛苦。

“你是谁！”那个怪物冲着他的父亲嚷嚷，嗓音像粗粝的沙石摩擦雪地发出的回音，“你应该死了！”

“握紧，”他父亲只是冷漠地把一把红色的大剑递到他的手里，“完成你曾经没有做成的事。”

他回忆起就像那个邀请他去农场看鸡崽的女孩的蓝色眼睛，他们只认识了一个下午，而她应该拥有更多下午，尼禄默念着刺穿了怪物的头颅，然后剥脱下死亡那不可思议的脸。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

尼禄最后一次从屋里向窗外望去。冬天的末梢饱蕴着冷酷无情的质息，灰尘混粘起树林里阴阴的风在结冰的空气里消散。那丛败落的金银木被仔仔细细地压上了许多松软湿润的空隙泥土后单独移到窗边的陶盆里，享受屋内烘热的壁炉刺啦作响地燃烧带来的光热。

早晨起床时维吉尔就已经不在屋里，这很平常，他总是有许多事要做。男孩会在午餐前的时间里做完维吉尔自己编写整理的一整套教材的作业。除开文学、诗歌以及数学外，他们四年前增加了天体物理，在去年添上恶魔学。

但他今天有些心不在焉，因为他今天的确十四岁了。尼禄不确定那算不算是个大日子，按照雅尔丁人的算法他该成年了，需要整整一盅滚烫的甜葡萄酒和玉米粉混合牛肉肉糜做的锥形饼充当成人节的食物。

可他是个半魔。半魔的年龄应该如何计算呢？但丁从没来得及告诉他，维吉尔也不会谈论这些，但尼禄觉得自己能称得上长大了。

“我有了一把剑！”他站起来，推开桌上的那一垒书和用于写作的羊皮纸，兴奋地对正在窗户外站着的蕾蒂说，“我叫她‘绯红女皇’！”

“我说不好这算不算个好名字，小伙子。”短发的异色瞳女人皱皱鼻子，她搓了搓自己的手臂，“但你要是再不开门，我就得冻死了。”

“快开门男孩！”格里芬尖叫着，它的翅翼断正被蕾蒂合拢抓在手里动弹不得，“这个疯女人要杀了我！”

“老天，你们为什么总处不好。”

尼禄蹦下木凳，跌跌撞撞地跑去拉开被锁得严严实实的木门。

“唔—”女人把格里芬抛进半空后立刻冲到壁炉身边，然后惬意地汲取热量。她的头发里夹杂了几片雪花，大概是她骑机车赶来时候在北方的路上凝结的。

“你要喝点什么吗？”

“唔，我得要一杯泡无花果的热酒。”

维京人的一生中第一滴酒应该是父亲用头盔在盛满粗制的小麦混合海水以及冻结浆果制成酒浆的石缸里舀上一壶后用舌头舔沾上的。而当蕾蒂把果酒从玻璃瓶里倒出来装进陶盅和无花果酱以及无花果干搅拌到一起时，他觉得他大概有机会了：

“你要来点吗？”

尼禄不是维京人，他是个有女巫血统的恶魔猎人做姨妈的半魔人，

“我得给你加点糖，”蕾蒂起身往厨房去，“你们的蜂蜜在哪里？”

格里芬不耐烦地叼起装满蜂巢混合蜂糖的木罐扔给她，朝男孩嘱咐道，“知道吗，只能喝一点，不然你父亲会——”它思索了一会儿接道，“——嗯，你父亲会把我关在刺青里一个月的。”

尼禄敷衍地点点头，然后蹲在壁炉前等着蕾蒂给他舀上浅浅的一杯淡红色的酒汁。

“让我猜猜，”蕾蒂的脸有些发红，“你老爹今年会送你什么？”

“我去年得到了‘绯红女皇’，”尼禄说，男孩指指壁炉上方的那把大剑。他含着酒汁撑着背努力坐得更直一些，无花果的味道尝起来有些酸，“那足够好了，所以我不太在乎今天。”

“剑——”蕾蒂懒洋洋地舒展开身体，“——是他的风格。”

“但你能握得紧吗？”

“他说我练得很好，”男孩骄傲地说，他能感到自己的脸颊有些发烫，“但我会更努力的。”

蕾蒂蹭地站起来，“那你猜猜今年我要送你什么？”

“我说不好，”尼禄傻乎乎地冲她笑，“但你能来我已经很高兴了。”

“老天，对这个世界多一点要求好吗，”蕾蒂说，她言语间颇有些恨铁不成钢的意味，“但丁是这样，维吉尔是这样，现在你也成了这样！他是怎么教育你的？”

“你不喜欢父亲。”尼禄肯定地说，他见过太多次他们的无声争吵了。

“我当然不喜欢他，”蕾蒂翻了个白眼，“但我从不质疑他对你的爱，否则我当初也不会放心把你交给他。”

“维吉尔，”她细细地捻着这个名字，“他一向目标明确，但他执着于他的目标从而看不清周遭的所有东西。”

“你和但丁，你们是他的锚，”蕾蒂吹开一缕耷拉在眼前的刘海，“至少他现在知道要如何去抓住。”

“这些本不该我来讲，要我说，你们一家给我造成的麻烦可够多了。”

女人用力地揉了揉男孩细软的齐耳银发，从背包里翻出一个精致的银色盒子后打开，里边是一把由威尔森M500左轮作为改装基础的双枪管核桃木柄银灰手枪。

“现在，”她说，“你可以试着给她取个名字。”

“唔，”男孩摸着那片泛蓝的玫瑰图腾，兴奋地抬起头看向蕾蒂，“‘湛蓝玫瑰’怎么样？”

“噫—你喜欢就好。”蕾蒂皱皱鼻子，她站起来又舀了一杯无花果热酒，“你老爹什么时候能回来，我有点饿了。”


	3. Chapter 3

围绕起整个北方的一片倒着流淌的海水，它包裹起的土地是不经由光热笼罩的、纯粹受血液浇灌的肥沃，密林间可以蠕动的岩石往外喷出黑色的毒汁渗入大地。

崔西盯着那个坐在浅海礁石上的长发男人看了一会儿。

他大概是在钓鱼。

但撇开男人心不在焉地晃腿和毫无收获的木桶不说，崔西扔出一道闪电，那群奇形怪状、在海水里潜游逡洄的魔界鱼类也只有肉质细腻一个优点，尤其不能细想它们偶尔还能爬上岸吞掉那些散发毒汁的岩石。

“嘿，”但丁不满地站起来，崔西提上那个木桶随意地将鱼捞满。他踩在那片礁石上，回转的浪花在他的脚边拍碎成琥珀色的光点，“我是在训练耐性。”

“你女儿可不管你有没有耐性，她还是个幼崽，她得吃东西。”她闻言嗤笑，“我那时候救你可没想到还要替你看孩子。”

但丁扔下鱼竿，笑嘻嘻地用他湿哒哒的手指揽住崔西的肩膀，“喔，别着急，我的小姑娘非常喜欢你。”

“就像你也喜欢她一样。”

“魔界太暗了。”她没有反驳但丁，反而仰起下颌用审慎的眼光凝视他，“不管是东境还是北方，它都太暗了。”

“所以我从不指望有鸟衔来太阳，”但丁说，“你比我更熟悉它。”

“但你的女儿不必熟悉它。”

“芬布尔之冬即将开始了，”她说，“‘所有的国度和树都是它的幻影，所有的幻影都是国度和树本身。’”

“Qliphoth会冲破撕裂魔界和人界的屏障，那能成为是一道缝隙。”然后她立刻补充道，“这仍不算个好法子，Qliphoth的果子会有许多恶魔赶来争夺。”

“尤其是在你掉下来杀了蒙杜斯后，那种微妙的平衡打破了。”

“但它的确是个法子，”崔西说，“尤其在我们已经尝试过无数次的其他法子的前提下。”

但丁从这里向远处眺望，北境晦涩天空上一直酝酿有一阵从不真正降临的可怕的大风暴，它的逼近预示着一切冻结。

“你觉得她能够承受这次旅程吗？”但丁不太确定地发问。

海水汇流的另一边，一个女孩拖着地狱犬加姆的后腿向他们跑过来：她手握木剑，捧着一些没有剥去叶梗的花，然后打断了一场恶魔呼啸的狂猎。

“我不知道，她是你的小姑娘。”崔西微笑，“但我认为她足够厉害了。”

“也足够坚韧。”但丁迈开腿一边偏过头对崔西补充道。

那个向他奔跑过来的女孩有着一头银色的短发，柔韧的皮肤和浅色的瞳孔。像他的兄长，像他的儿子，像他们家的所有人。

“你练完三百下劈砍了吗？”

“我练了六百五十下！”她扑到但丁怀来，“看我找到了什么！”

“嗯-你说的是那些花还是这只恶魔。”

女孩立即扔下了那具昏死的魔犬的躯壳，灰褐色的皮毛里沾染的血腥气味被咸水浸透。她把血液在衣服上擦了擦，让他鞠下身。

“我当然说的是这个。”女孩握住但丁的一绺头发，细软的银色长丝同她的拥有一般的质感。她满意地给他纠上一株暗红色的花，“好了，接下来我们还有二十朵要编进去。”

“......”他微微偏头，用一种不影响他女儿的编织大业的力度向已经笑得直不起腰的崔西说，“我们明天就出发。”


	4. Chapter 4

斜坡上的是一片红松与杉榉交杂的树林，在同望不到边际的茫茫原野和一层层乳白色烟雾之间，有一条从不结冰的溪流。一串串蓝灰色的悬钩子叠密地爬满它的周围，被动物咀碎的红艳刺生浆果酸涩辛辣从水汽间漫漾开。

蕾蒂从厨房里找出一袋贮藏得很好的苹果，然后，她半强制地将尼禄从桌前拖出屋子。

“我还没写完那篇诗论——”

“管它去死。”

“但是父亲——”

“你老爹一直在努力不做个混蛋，相信我，你开心地玩就是在帮助他了。”

“但——”

“嗯——我来告诉你吧，小子，生日的时候是会有一点特权的，”在大多数时刻，蕾蒂是不容拒绝的，这个女人身上有一种奇异的坚韧特质。她将湛蓝玫瑰握紧在手心里卖弄旋转，然后朝尼禄眨眨眼，“让我来教教你怎么用她。”

“看清楚点，男孩，首先我们先从定点开始——”

格里芬原本不愿意出门，它从来不喜欢冬天。壁炉足够温暖，干燥的红松柴禾里噼里啪啦地炸裂出星苗，紫红的光在飞腾跳动。但房间里太安静了，那个疯女人带着尼禄出去后就再没回来。

倒不是说我不信任她。在站上窗沿咬开门把手之前，格里芬想。他太清楚这个世界上很难有什么东西或者什么人能够伤害她。

一条条深深的叶脉沟壑横贯而过，树木巨大而古老。即便是寂静无风的时候，树叶也并不悄然无声。而再往远一点的山坡飞过去，斜坡上的是一片红松与杉榉交杂的树林，格里芬能听到子弹在林木间爆裂的声音。

“你真的很有，”蕾蒂靠在树桩上，由衷地说，“天分。”

尼禄敏感地捕捉到了些什么，但那转瞬而逝，几片凝霜的红松针叶轻巧地晃过他的思绪，

“呃，谢谢？”

蕾蒂从树桩上站起来，然后拍拍根本不存在的灰尘，冲着男孩粲然一笑，

“让我们再玩得刺激一点。”

她把一颗苹果放到了头顶。

“嘿！”尼禄叫喊道，然后用脚愤愤地踹了一把泥土，“我才不干！”

“那你就是认输了。”她总结性地说，之后再她冲着格里芬道，“你觉得呢，禽类？”

“你这什么逻辑！”

蕾蒂耸耸肩，然后稳住头顶那颗苹果，对于格里芬不想牵扯进他们的争执的表态感到毫不在乎。

“别紧张，你不会伤到我的。只是记住，呼吸、瞄准、然后——”

砰！

“——开枪。”

“喔，我猜你得洗头发了，”酸甜的汁水混合破碎的纤维粘在她的发丝里，男孩收枪后恣意地大笑，“需要我给你烧点热水吗？”

格里芬猛地飞起来，羽毛轻轻地擦过尼禄的耳朵，他飞去的那个不远处，维吉尔正抱起双臂盯着他们。

尼禄试着猜测他父亲会说些什么，但不管那是什么男孩都并不害怕。

“你的重心应该再下沉，”最终，维吉尔放开双臂说，“否则子弹会容易偏移预设弹道。”

男孩回头，那枚弹头嵌入的地方的确更靠左，蕾蒂则明目张胆地在他父亲眼皮底下对他挤眉弄眼。

“我会改过来，”男孩鼓起脸。

“别担心，我们还有下次，小子。”蕾蒂说。

男孩向着他父亲走过去，然后用力地牵起他的手，“我今天能多吃点甜点吗？”

“你知道，生日的时候是会有一点特权的。”

维吉尔的手很冰，这不算什么。尼禄想，他能感到他父亲跳动的心。

“只要你保证刷干净牙齿。”

这之后，他们的午餐吃得很简单，一点番茄肉酱面条和一大碗鹿肉豉酱浓汤，维吉尔默许尼禄喝了两杯蜂糖无花果热酒。

在今天第四次在象棋上输给维吉尔后，尼禄终于昏昏沉沉地睡着了。酒精对未成年人来说大概也是难以负荷的，即便这个未成年人是半魔人也同样如此。

维吉尔把皇后从男孩的脸颊下方轻轻拿出来，然后抱起男孩。而因为突然地移动，尼禄不安地在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭。

于是维吉尔试着把步子放缓，把楼梯踩得很轻。

“老爸，”在合上卧室门之前，他听见尼禄叫他，男孩在揉搓自己的眼睛，迷迷糊糊但仍旧努力地试图盯着自己的父亲，“我还没写完那篇诗论。”

“你知道，生日的时候是会有一点特权的。”维吉尔说，“所以，睡吧。”

他们的楼梯修建得有些过早，黑核桃木和榉木板材虽然牢固，但这些东西不像半魔一样受得住血液和时间的洗礼。维吉尔仍旧踩得很轻，他并不想弄醒尼禄，男孩的睡眠同他的父母一样浅而警惕。

燃烧的壁炉前面蕾蒂正凝视着那把悬挂在它们之上的绯红女皇。 

“晚餐吃什么？”她细细地端详着那把剑上的花纹，“你厨艺真的不错，至少比但丁强。”

“很多次，”蕾蒂强调，“很多次，我都以为他会把自己活活饿死——不是哪里都会有披萨店的。”

“但他实际上把自己和男孩都照料得不错。”结束性般地，她突然扭转了话题，“我发现了一处魔界即将破裂的裂隙，很细小但同时很微妙，像是被咬开的。但我说不清楚它究竟会如何发展。”

维吉尔说，“我会处理。”

蕾蒂猛地转过头，火光的照耀让她看起来惊人的美丽。

“怎么，你要拆了魔界？”像是想起什么一般，她恍然大悟地讽刺，“喔，你当然能。”

“他会知道我杀死了但丁。”维吉尔突然道。

“多傲慢啊，维吉尔。我不是为你开脱，但你儿子可以有自己的看法。”接着她转身向门口走去，大概是看出男人想要挽留她，蕾蒂补充道，“别担心，我不会在你儿子生日当天和你大打出手的。如果尼禄醒了，告诉他我去买两张披萨。”

“但丁.......他不会想要你掉下去。”蕾蒂推开门，一道寒冷的风夹了几片雪花吹进她的眼睛里，使她感到一阵酸胀和疼痛:

“他选择了自己的路。”


	5. Chapter 5

那栋红松林密间的庄园在燃烧，盐蚀溪水濡润过的空气也并不能阻遏它的势头，长势茂盛的金钟柏树篱和淡紫色的美洲茶交鲠在一起在火舌的吞咽里散发出一股苦味，燃烧的孤本书籍像白松或者安息香的脂气般喑喑地滴淌。

维吉尔听见了她的声音。她有一个盘结一样的身躯，在红松树林间缓慢地嘶吼尖叫。

那是一只鸟鱼和游蛇的混合产物，覆盖金褐色刺状羽毛层层叠叠在她吐出口的火焰的照耀下显得异常光亮。她从脸到胸部都尚且保存着女人的特征，脊背同下半身由金色的胶质粘连，皮肤呈现一种灰蓝色的鳞片质感，两对巨大的肉翼拍打着松林间的空气，银白色的密致盔甲包裹住裸露的关节。

她烧掉了一间红松林密间的庄园在并且为此得意洋洋，尖利而高亢的笑声斥满这片原本宁静的土地。

直到维吉尔伸出手捏住她的喉咙然后撕碎了它。

庄园的残骸里没有剩下太多东西，散开的家具上的抓痕以及利物劈砍的痕迹昭示这里曾在不久前发生过一场激烈的争斗；窗边的陶盆里那丛金银木因为极度脱水而焦化，沙发上散落了几本书和一只笔，尼禄曾在这里冥思苦想地试着写些什么；壁炉里残余的栗壳和榛仁已然炭化，但它们之上的绯红女皇并不再原处。

维吉尔没有多停留，转身折走向厨房和楼梯间的回廊，在它们的隔断衔接处俯下挥拳打穿地板。

那下面掩有一把刀。

-

尼禄才刚刚踩过一条深溪，他站在巨大而古老的山榉树冠上，不远处就再次响起古怪的振翅声。他感到漫长的疼痛和疲倦如同烟雾一眼席卷了他的身体。他深呼吸，荒野间的空气闻起来有一股酸味，太阳即将滑入山峦叠嶂，夜晚的寒冷一点点地降临了。

他杀掉了一个，那很好，但还不够。男孩心想，他握紧那把绯红女皇，额角伤口的血珠大颗大颗地滴落，愈合开始变得缓慢了。但那还不够。

那种古怪的振翅声混合着低低的咕哝，像是马蹄刨地的声响，就响彻在耳畔。

哦，它发现他了——

尼禄咬紧牙，从树冠间一跃而下，紧接着，男孩听见一声凄厉的惨叫。他在不久前才近距离的听到过这个声音，那是尖刃割裂一只鸟鱼和游蛇的混合产物的胸膛并剖开它们的心脏时候喉咙里的尖叫。

男孩在灰尘飞扬间抬起头，那个怪物不见了，只残留一片金色的光晕点飞洒在榉木林中。

“它们是什么？”尼禄忍不住发问。

“女武神，”他的父亲正好收拢一把尼禄过去从未见过的刀，“魔界北方的恶魔。”

“那不疼，”维吉尔蹲下身用溢出一点魔力贴近男孩的伤口，使它们飞快地开始痊愈，“真的不疼。”

尼禄强调道，试着拒绝他父亲强硬的治疗。维吉尔对于儿子的倔强也并不多言，他只是久久地凝视着他，然后起身用手指擦了擦尼禄沾有些血污的脸。

“我们该离开这里了。”

维吉尔说，接着他微微顿身朝尼禄伸出手。

男孩愣了一会儿，然后握住维吉尔的手小声问道，“我没见过你这把刀。”

“你的祖父留下的。”

“哇，”维吉尔能察觉到尼禄的手在他的掌心中微微收紧，男孩似乎很雀跃，“我能摸摸它吗？”

“等你再长大一些。”

“酷，”尼禄抬头，他父亲高大的身躯看起来一向不可阻挡，“我们接下来要做什么，回家吗？”

“不，”维吉尔说，“我们去魔界。”

“为了什么？”

“为了宁静。”


	6. Chapter 6

那只试图袭击她的巨鹰被钉死在但丁的剑下。

“你不喜欢这里。”女孩突然说。

“我们不该喜欢这里。”但丁纠正道。

“可是我习惯了这里，”她蹲坐在一块冰冷的礁石上，时不时晃悠起她的小腿。她并不害怕，那只自称巴尔德的巨鹰形恶魔吓不到她，几只游鱼大胆地试探着在她的脚踝边溯逡，“你来的地方和这里有什么不一样吗？”

但丁收起剑，然后选择坐到她的身边。

“多拉，”他尝试着温柔地叫她的名字，“人类，或许和恶魔并没有太多分别。”

“他们能够创造稀奇古怪的东西，好去掩盖自己身上那些古怪的部分，但古怪并不意味着不好，至少在那里你是可以作出选择的。”

提奥多拉注意到但丁的手指，在他说话的时候指节会微微鼓动，好像袄雀在月亮里噗动咕哝，星星像一片片巨大的帷幕隔开所有声响，直到有一阵寒冷的风把它们断断续续的吹出来。

“多拉？”

但丁转过头，他的女儿正出神般地凝视着他。

“你对你的选择感到后悔吗？”

但丁愣了一会儿，迎上她和她父亲在此刻过于相似的目光，然后伸出手给她理了理衣领。

“从不。”

“好吧，”多拉站起来，坚定地说，“你今天想吃点什么？”

“我们还有什么别的吗？”但丁皱眉看着那群在他女儿脚踝底下逡巡的游鱼。

“当然，你可以继续在这里等崔西，”女孩皱皱鼻子，露出鲑鱼粉的牙龈——就在昨天，她掉了一颗门牙，“记得多准备一点鱼和根块，我会给你惊喜的。”

但丁将那只自称巴尔德的三头巨鹰轻松地踹进峡湾里，倒着流淌的海水浸舂着沿灰褐荇钩蔓生的红色槲寄生把白浪翻迭成血浆。几乎是一瞬地，灼眼的光芒照亮了一切，但立刻，更加阴暗冰冷的黢黑开始降临并牢牢包裹起整个北方，雪花凝结到他的银白色的长发间。

他思索了一会儿，“好吧，但记得别走太远。”

—

起先，维吉尔并不打算从Qliphoth的中央跃入魔界。

那根参天巨树虬结交错的根脉像是皮肉底下血管稠密的走向，让他无时无刻不回忆起雪花飞洒前的山脉沟壑，那会是夏天的景象，红色的落叶填补进山溪腐蚀出的罅隙，红苔的气味像被打碎的盛过甜酒的透明玻璃杯。结块的泥土混合起薄冰的大湖的水滴，从潮湿变得干燥，群星在山峦和天空的接缝里闪耀，或者说它们就是那根巨大、柔韧的丝线。

它们和这一切都让他想起他过去的家。

“爸？”尼禄迟疑地拍拍他的肩膀，维吉尔似乎没有把他从背上放下来的打算，“父亲？”

半晌，他让尼禄轻巧地跳下他的脊背。

“到了。”

维吉尔目视四周，雪花厚密地覆盖起这片荒野，热烈得狂躁的冬天，就像巨人在拥抱地狱前吐出的最后一口气。

“这里很安静，”尼禄用脚尖扬起一团雪，除开猎猎寒风呼啸着卷席起矮草外没有任何声音，“可能有些过于安静了？”

“过去不，”维吉尔道，“它是魔界东境和北方的交界处，恶魔赫柏的领地。”

“那为什么—”

“我曾杀掉了这里所有的活物。”

维吉尔漫不经心地说。他拔出阎魔刀在左手手背上划出一道伤口，在它愈合前将几滴蕴含着魔力的血液覆上雪原旷野尽头的几棵树。

做完这一切保护措施后，他挥手召出了狮鹫。

“待在这里，”维吉尔半曲身对尼禄说，“我去Qliphoth中心探察，马上回来。”

男孩盯着他父亲的脸，“注意安全。”

维吉尔微微点头，在割开空间离开前对格里芬嘱咐道，“看好他。”

—

月亮又浓又稠的镶嵌在半空，被四周寂静的山峦围猎，冰冷的雪像它滴下来的蜜。灰色的月光是沃雪和砾石构成的子宫磨出的颤颤巍巍的东西，树皮上泛蓝光的血液在它们底下看起来黑色的。

格里芬停在最高的那棵树的树冠上打盹。尼禄看见一头八叉鹿一边舔舐盐迹一边朝这片寂静的雪原缓慢地踱过来。

突然地，它像是受到了什么极端的惊吓，开始慌不择路的尖叫。

那些血液，尼禄意识到，他父亲曾遗留下的血液造成了这一切。

这原本该是个到此便止歇的插曲，但忽地，一个女孩从岩石的另一边跃起。她看起来大概七八岁左右，有着一头即使是在灰色的月光底下也是莹莹闪光的白色头发。

她毫无顾忌的穿过维吉尔遗留过的血迹的树木，似乎一点也不感到惧怕或者恐怖。

那个女孩高高举起弹弓然后把蕴含着一点极浅的淡紫色光芒的东西射向那头已经被吓到几乎晕厥的八叉鹿。

尼禄感到十分怪异，而接下来，那头被射中的鹿突然变成了成堆的蝴蝶，密密实实地四散逃开。

她站群蝶狂舞的中央，然后伸出手随意地抓住一只，从胸前的绑带中拔出一把匕首割开它的虹吸式口器，把其中滴洒下来的一点喷洒的糖浆状粘液装进一只木筒里。

雪花凝结到她的鼻尖，被她毛躁躁地吹开。然后，她曲身抓起一把岩石上洁净的雪和一些红色的草莓状浆果混作一起扔进木筒里。

格里芬从树冠俯冲而下，那个女孩则立即发现了。她侧身轻巧地躲避开狮鹫的尖利爪子，然后从荒野冻土里抓起一把混合着苔藓冷冰冰气味的雪砸向格里芬。

老天。尼禄紧紧地握住绯红女皇。她是什么？

女孩在雪地里和尼禄扭打翻滚了几下。她挑衅地看着被她压在身下的男孩，现在那个弹弓只离尼禄的鼻子一寸远。

尼禄则在同时将绯红女皇的剑锋贴近她的皮肤，那太近了，甚至已经削去了几根女孩莹莹闪光的白色头发。

男孩在月光的照耀下睁大眼，那个女孩有一张同他几乎一模一样的脸：

“你是什么？”

他们同时失声发问。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *继续屠村（bushi  
> *转机的时候写完的有些仓促希望没有BUG吧Orz

这片土地荒芜一片，从地狱罅隙里蔓贯四野的血红色树藤像一座是会呼吸的葡萄园。

破碎的空间割裂了试图攻击他的恶魔们，他们迷惑又恐惧地用涂染上死亡阴霾的瞳孔深深地剜住他。维吉尔能认出他们中的一些，自称为神讳的盘踞北方的恶魔，赫赫有名、享有声望，在历史的烟雾里苟延残喘。

鼓鸣轰隆的雷声倏忽远逝，维吉尔缓慢地合上阎魔刀，杀戮令他感到索然无味。

一直到维吉尔从身体里的魔力流动中察觉格里芬的魔力只能够支撑他发起最后一次攻击为止。

“我并没有杀死巴尔德，”他踢开刚刚碎裂的、由Qliphoth树枝雕刻握柄的姆乔尔尼尔，“但你的确愚蠢地让你们的预言从此刻开始降临了。”

维吉尔微微抬头。从这里看过去，这座葡萄园里的藤蔓就变成参天巨树上的一张硕大、厚重的蛛网，冷酷地擒住了被刺穿的人类和恶魔的尖叫。

维吉尔挥动阎魔刀将Qliphoth所在的空间割裂和扭曲出一个巨大的裂痕。

他低喃，作为父亲的本能使得他感到紧张：

“尼禄。”

—

从这里向远处眺望，从他杀死那只自称巴尔德的三头巨鹰开始，北境晦涩天空上一直酝酿的那阵从不真正降临的可怕的大风暴开始狂乱地逼近了。

但丁盯着它看了很久——他那头长长的莹白色头发上为此凝结了不少雪花——一边计算多拉离开的时间。最后，他从礁石上站起来，风衣衣角被翻滚起来的血红色浪花浸湿，将插入细软沙滩中的魔剑拔出背上。剑柄轻柔地擦蹭他的鬓角，沸腾的水流漫过他的靴子。

沿着盐卤痕迹往那片河岸的黢黑森林走过去再越进一片莫名死寂的狭长旷野就能抵达魔界的东境，多拉走得并不算远。

但丁从树木上的标记和压实泥土的脚印上能看出她在极富耐心和技巧地追逐着一头成年且强悍的雄八叉鹿。

等到即将走出密林，一条蛇正盘在旷野的边缘。耶梦加得，崔西是这么称呼它的。它是如此的巨大，几乎能够吞掉半空中又浓又稠的月亮。它在不久前被剜瞎了一只眼睛，黑色的血液将雪原像泥泞一般侵蚀，疼痛让它不得不晃动着它有力的尾巴，威胁地吐弄它猩红的信子。

在巨蟒蜿蜒的身躯之下残存着一片狼藉：旷野边缘的树木、破裂的大地以及被打翻后碾碎的木筒。而在那之上，尘世巨蟒正狂怒般地对着他张开血盆大口，他能看到在它的嘴里有一些新鲜的创口，粗糙但高效。

但丁回忆起崔西提起的那个在北境流传的预言： 

“我会让你们的黄昏降临。”

他握紧魔剑。

—

尼禄带着那个毛茸茸的血团子摔到了维吉尔怀里。

他的确没预料他的儿子会如此不加思索地在没有他的引路下踏进割裂的空间中，唯一合理的解释是他遭遇了什么更难以应对的东西。

“我们遇到了一条巨蟒！”男孩喘着气说。

在他们的身后，空间开始迅速合拢，直到消失。

耶梦加得。维吉尔想，而那个毛茸茸的血团子则已经反应迅速地握住一把匕首试图刺进他的胸膛。

她的战斗意识不错，拿刀的动作也算干净漂亮。尼禄和她应该同尘世巨蟒缠斗过一会儿，他们身上的血渍夹带着毒液的恶意气味。

维吉尔漫不经心地握住她的手腕，用阎魔刀的刀鞘牢牢地压住她的脖颈。他的儿子则震惊地看着这一切，他知道他的父亲只要稍稍用力就能捏碎她的骨头。

那个毛茸茸的血团子是个女孩，一个张牙舞爪、龇牙咧嘴的幼崽。

她愤怒地抬起头，露出一张固执、犟拗的脸。那让维吉尔想起很多东西。一道悬崖和雨水，他的儿子，以及他的兄弟。

“父亲，”尼禄挡在那个幼崽面前，“她——”

那把粗糙但异常锋利的匕首上凝结着他兄弟残留的魔力，而他的儿子正下意识地试着从他父亲的手中去保护她，但同时又迟疑自己为一个认识不久的陌生女孩如此做的理由。

这很有趣。维吉尔轻轻地放开她，然后收起阎魔刀。他凝视女孩的脸，这张脸像他的幼弟，像他的儿子，像他们家的所有人。

幼崽仍旧警惕地盯着他，但同时她很迷惑地察觉到这个男人身上奇异的熟稔感。

她感到......

她感到，安全，就像在但丁身边。

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

女恶魔踢开黑色土地上的石头，一整颗新鲜的幼苗从早晨冻结的土壤里被拔起。崔西用食指弹了一下饱满根部上长着的那张脸警告它闭上嘴，然后她转过头：今天我可以跟你讲一个你挑的故事。

多拉扭脸看向燃烧的篝火，以及篝火背后的树林，它们的影子静谧地投射在光秃秃的雪地上：有的延续着她所熟悉的生长方式，有的则是在黑夜里蜿蜒出纯粹陌生的弧度。

所以，这就是你想要了解的。崔西在她的身边坐下，迟疑地说道。关于你的出生。

多拉听到火焰中的声响，颗粒般的光芒在其中噼啪跳动。

“我知道你们是谁，”虽然是刚意识到，她一边思考着坐起来，一边挺直背注视着篝火的另一侧，“但丁提过。”

崔西讲述故事习惯去停顿，她会审视整个线团编织的过程和终点，然后挑出一部分、隐藏一部分：那种状态的裂口，蒙杜斯没有做到，或许任何别的事物都不曾做到。

除开我们。多拉想，她抬头看向陌生的男人和靠在他身边的，那个正装作熟睡的男孩。

-

他们出发的时候道路变得平滑起来，开始结冰的树叶将周围的东西都凝冻成为一阵稀薄的光雾，枝条上的冰棱被这些晕漫出的线条穿透后哐当断裂。

向着某个方向，或者说是那些树木臆造出的方向，他们前进了大概几个小时，雪地将撼动更深处的寒冷沉积在指节顶端。

“我不明白。”尼禄在道路的中央停下来。

他倒退一步靠近他的妹妹，“我们应该去见但丁。”

维吉尔垂下眼睛，他注意到男孩胸腔中涌动起的巨大愤怒，某种始终被刻意禁锢在内心的充沛情感现在到了足以烧着任何希望的燃点。

“你认为这条路通向别的地方？”

“我就是——”那团火苗噎呛了几口躲避到岩石背后偃熄起来，“你应该先说一句。”

老天啊。多拉不敢置信地皱眉，等维吉尔转身继续往前的时候才在她兄弟背后嘟囔。他一直这样吗？

“没......至少不总是如此。”男孩结结巴巴地说。他在思考要不要为维吉尔辩护，但那似乎很难，他们的父亲是这样一个存在：解释对他来说是非必要的，他拥有他自己建构的穿过世界布景的道路，不论它最终通向何方。

“我开始想他了，”多拉大力揉搓着她的脸，她不熟悉尼禄描述出来的人，她只是感到害怕，这是种她过去未曾体验到的情感，“我从没——”

“是啊，”尼禄小声说，“我也。”

有那么一会儿他们停止了交谈，多拉从路旁焚烧过的树丛里捡起几颗果实递给尼禄。

“它尝起来像某种吃榛子长大的鸟的内脏，”男孩思索着说。他用力剥开果皮，从里面剔出更多的熟籽，“我们回去之后可以磨些肉豆蔻当腌料。”

“那是什么？”多拉问，她的视野被远方出现的蔓生景象的倒塌所穿透，“不，那是什么？”

-

这个国度中的一切都是蕴含潜在毁灭性的。在场的树木的运行主要依赖于不在场的过往根系的生长而得以呈现，它的循环往复通常都将带领某种持久厄运的到来。几乎没有存在能够讲明究竟是下界滋养了它，还是它破开的瞬间诞生了永劫之地。庞大的藤蔓风化变成峡谷，枝条一半营造河床升落，一半融为毒汁岩浆：你不会想到在那平静广阔的原野、织网罗密着的闪烁星辰、鲜明四季交替带来的斑斓世界之下竟然咕哝涌动着这样的国度。

这是北方最古老恶魔口述的故事，其他则各有各的版本流传。

“他在说什么？”

但丁感受到刀刃劈开树木造就的倒塌时刻的那阵突如其来的呼啸，他将那颗非凡果实从破碎的虚幻碎片中捡起来。

“预言。”

女恶魔满不在乎地耸耸肩，她浸染得足够长久，很擅长应对那些未知事物和已知事物交替形成的不连贯感，古老的征兆原本应该塑造出的鸿沟和隐喻在被赋予预知者切割掉逝去世界时就已经失去了它的效用。

“坚守传统的恶魔都认为吞噬世界树的会是你的父亲，”她注视着支撑国度的树木的消散，同时也很肯定它会回来，“即便强大如蒙杜斯也没能撼动那种笃定。”

突然，女恶魔意识到了某种非比寻常的阒静：首先跑过来的是男孩，接着是女孩，他们的背后跟随着他们的父亲。

“结束了？”从背后的岩石上跳下来的女人说，她摘下头盔，露出一双非同寻常的美丽眼睛，“看来我没赶上场面活。”

女恶魔耸耸肩，注视着但丁往他的孩子跑来的地方走去，“接下来就是家庭事务了。”

“哇哦，”女人夸张地讽刺道，她十分肯定自己有那个权利这么说，“难道有什么时候不是周末闹剧吗？”

崔西歪头思考了一会儿。她并不是想反驳或者找寻别的解释：即便只是从一切细枝末节的微端推导，她也能肯定他们的意识里建构的道路都是相联系的，不管那看上去多么南辕北辙，或者周遭世界的布景映射有多冷酷——

所以崔西点点头：“你想要喝点什么吗？我觉得这里不需要我们了。” 

就像她满心忧虑的创造者说的，斯巴达有两个儿子，他们尝试过分别的力量后就会认可共同生活下去的道路。

愿你安息。崔西跨坐上女恶魔猎人拍了拍让出来的机车位置，她看到大的那个斯巴达低头看向他的弟弟和伴侣：维吉尔的双手抱着但丁的头，然后用力地把他朝着自己的方向拉过来，他们的嘴唇和手指都紧紧地贴在一起，同时，崔西听到男孩骂了句脏话并试图遮住女孩和他自己的眼睛。女恶魔开始感到某种膨胀起来的可爱和有趣，并不由得挖苦地想到。至少这点你的确说的没错。


	9. 尾声

在星期天晚上，月亮像一团甘蔗燃烧出的火焰一样飘飘升空。

“所以，”多拉把石头扔进面前的水桶里，“肉豆蔻是什么？”

尼禄拎着抹布一边感到无比荒谬，一边愤恨地坐在他妹妹身边。

“我们应该离家出走。”他宣布道。

女孩点点头表示肯定，“但我想先知道肉豆蔻是什么。”

“一个古法语带来的错误——我们今天就可以吃它，”他像只小狗一样把坐在台阶另一端的一只歇凉的蜥蜴弹走，“蕾蒂、崔西还有莫里森，他们都会很乐意招待我们。”

“我们可以把但丁一起带去。”多拉站起来兴奋地说。

“那就不是离家出走了，”尼禄强调，“容我提醒。”

-

他们争吵出结果了吗？但丁靠在他哥哥肩头，咬着一颗苹果咕哝问道。去哪里？崔西、蕾蒂还是莫里森家？

“你回来之前，”维吉尔漫不经心地调小火，把炉边的热高汤再加了一勺进快烧干的热锅里，“他们正谈到要把你一起带走。”

嫉妒了吗？但丁露齿一笑，然后咬了一口苹果。孩子他爸。

“他们要负起责任。” 

维吉尔熄灭火炉，米粒吸饱了最后一点点汤汁正咕噜噜地翻腾着热气。

“那只是一只花瓶，”他不可思议地摇摇头，有些人天生就是严父，“一只花瓶。”

“被弹弓和绯红女皇打碎的花瓶。”

但丁把苹果核往后一扔，“我倒觉得我们应该庆幸他们只打碎了花瓶。”

如果不是但丁确信垃圾桶不会发出呼噜声——

“他们是不是睡着了？”

-

月亮就在那里，它把一切的影子都拉伸舒展得极长。

“我们晚餐是什么？”

“肉豆蔻鸡肝和蘑菇烩饭，”维吉尔抱起男孩，他的兄弟抱起女孩，“冰箱里有草莓圣代。”

你切的蘑菇。维吉尔用眼神无声指责道。而且，那很丑。

“我不是为我自己求证答案的。”但丁冲他挤挤眼，维吉尔从余光里看到女孩迅速地合上了睫毛。

“城里来了个马戏团，”维吉尔说，他不紧不慢地走上台阶，“我们晚餐后可以去看看——”

他感到尼禄的手悄悄抓紧了他的领口。

“——只要他们做完他们该做的。”

“哦，不！”

但丁听了一会儿他的孩子们为维吉尔的补充而懊恼的哀叫以及保证，然后，他微笑着冲他的哥哥做了个口型：

混球。


End file.
